Multicast only Fast Re-Route (MoFRR) provides primary and backup paths for multicast streams between a root node and a leaf node within an autonomous system (AS). The root node streams multicast content toward the leaf node on both the primary and backup paths, but the leaf node and all the intermediate nodes only listen to the primary path while dropping (discarding) redundant packets received on the backup path until a failure necessitates listening to the backup path. Autonomous system boundary router (ASBR) MoFRR takes this concept a step further, wherein the multicast stream is protected via a primary and backup autonomous system boundary router. As such, two multicast streams are transmitted to the leaf node, one from a primary autonomous system boundary router and another from a backup autonomous system boundary router. The leaf node listens to the primary autonomous system boundary router while dropping the redundant traffic from the backup autonomous system boundary router.